Regret
by AVMabs
Summary: Depressing little one-shot. Roy, Ed, and Al have all died, Riza and Winry are trying to deal with their loss.  NOT YURI  Hinted RoyAi/EdWin


**Regret**

**Welcome to my first FMA fic. **

**SPOILER:**

**Just for reference, this is what I think would've happened if Al failed to bring Ed back and died himself, and Roy died from his attack. Now Roy, you do the copyright claim.**

Roy: Fine, Fluffy Pinkness does not own FMA, midgets,  
Ed: WHAT DID YOU SAAAAY!

**Roy: Trashcans,  
Al: *Sulks***

**Roy: or of course, sexiness~**

Winry sat up in bed at the ringing of the doorbell; she looked at her alarm clock. _3 o'clock in the morning, what the hell, isn't it too early for this? _Passed through her head as she reluctantly slouched downstairs, dragging her feet as she went.

As she opened the door she was surprised to see a familiar face: Riza Hawkeye, but with red eyes, had she been _crying_?

"O-oh, Riza, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Riza just shook her head and began to sob.

"Riza?" Winry could tell something was up. If there was one thing Winry knew, it was that Riza Hawkeye didn't often cry.

"R-Riza come in." Winry was beginning to get nervous.

Winry and Riza sat alone in Winry and Pinako's living room, Winry desperately trying to comfort Riza.

"Winry... I'm so sorry but-"Riza had to take a few moments to get a hold of herself, "Earlier this morning... Edward, Alphonse, and Roy were-"Riza had to take another couple of minutes, "k-killed."

Winry gasped, tears dropping into her lap as she tried to take in what Riza had just said. The conflicting negative emotions were too much to bear, sadness, anger, regret, disbelief, surprise.

Watching Winry cry was too much for Riza to bear, she collapsed into Winry's arms, she wanted Roy more than anything else in the world.

**2 months later: The funeral**

It was a small funeral, just Winry, Riza, Sciezcka, Pinako, Gracia, Elycia, Maria, Denny, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Izumi, Sig, Marlow (?), and Armstrong.

Winry and Riza honestly couldn't care less about what the priest had said, these weren't the things Ed, Al or Roy believed in.

Riza looked around; she knew that everyone there was also upset; Fuery was shaking so hard that Falman had to place a hand on his shoulders to stop him from falling. Havoc had left the church early, biting his lip and blinking tightly. From the years she'd worked with him, Riza knew that he probably didn't want anyone to see him cry as well as needing a smoke. Breda was looking at the ground, so Riza didn't really know what was going though his mind. Denny had one arm around Maria's shoulders, trying to comfort her; with the other he was trying to wipe away his own tears. Armstrong was looking at the floor in the same way as Breda, only he was shaking his head.

Riza looked to the other side of her, Gracia and Elycia were having a similar conversation to the one they'd been having at Maes' funeral;

'Mummy, is the same happening to big brothers and uncle as daddy?' Elycia asked

Gracia gasped, partly from sobbing, partly because she was surprised, 'Y-yes sweetie.'

'WHY? YOU SAID THAT THE SAME AS WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO ANYONE ELSE!'

Gracia bent down to pick Elycia up, she was crying too much to speak, but even so managed to calm a sobbing Elycia down.

Riza shifted her view to Winry and Pinako. Winry had already fallen to her knees and was crying into her hands, Pinako knew that it was unreasonable to stand Winry up, she'd lost so much, so young, but nevertheless, she listened to Winry's hoarse whispering;

'I-I'm r-really sorry g-granny I j-just don't th-think I can t-take any-m-more l-l-loss.' She paused to get a few more sobs out 'P-please don't e-ever d-die, I-I l-love you t-too m-much'

This was a little too much for Pinako to take, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Izumi, Sig and Marlow were in a similar situation to everyone else, Izumi was pale and in tears, Sig was also crying but looking vaguely worried, and Marlow was just crying.

Riza put an arm around Sciezcka, who was looking straight at the priest, not bothering to conceal her tears. Riza found herself swallowing a lump in her throat, but it didn't work, she began to cry very hard.

Once everyone but Winry and Riza and had left, they stood they crying, each regretting that they hadn't told the men their feelings, but really, Winry had always loved Ed since the very beginning. Riza loved Roy in the same way. But there was nothing they could do; they'd lost their brothers, their sons, and their loves, all on the same night.

**A/N: Finished a giant edit that took longer than the original story,**

**OH, and with the 'sons' thing, I always figured that Ed and Al were a bit like Riza's sons. **

**Comment, constructive crits please *puppy-dog eyes***


End file.
